Ryogas Love
by sakura petals
Summary: Ukyo feels bad about her life and then she findes a lost stranger in her garden/ short but sweet i hope you like it.


RYOGAS LOVE  
  
It was morning in Nermia Ukyo Kuanji got up from bed,.. anyone who knew Ukyo would never imagine her wearing a short nightgown.. Her hair was messy and simply beautiful if anyone who thought Akane and Shampoo were cute would think of ukyo the same way about Ukyo but Ukyo never showed off her beauty, Ukyo was very modest about stuff like that .......  
  
"Good morning Kuanji ...you've got another day in hell to attend ...fight with rivals ...get Ranma for a few minutes and then come back home " Ukyo said to herself.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW!!" Somebody screamed right out side of her window  
  
"HUH...what was that? "She said as she ran to look outside the window.  
  
It was Ryoga  
  
"How dare he? Interrupt my thoughts and scream outside my window. And whose he to go into my private garden? Even Konatsu wasn't allowed there ...ill show him" she thought as she took her spatula and stormed to her garden.  
  
Ryoga was adjusting to his surroundings "what is this place? Roses? Fountain? Cherry trees? I can't remember a place like this when I last came to Nermia.. OHPLEASEGODDONTTELLMEIMLOSTAGAIN "he said the last thing out loud  
  
Ukyo jumped up the fence to were he was she poised to look at him and saw him look around and then turn some map and look it up and down  
  
"LOST AGAIN..EH RYOGA?"She said sarcastley  
  
Ryoga spun around ...there she was a goddess between roses a beauty under the sakuras ................ she was slim he could tell ...(well that sleeping gown didnt cover much) brown hair framed her angelic face perfectly her brown eyes gleamed under the morning sun ........."who are you?" He thought (Picture wind blowing and throwing sakura petals all around them.(sigh) isn't it romantic?) He began to blush as the wind almost threw her gown above her Thighs...  
  
" EEEP...DAMN THIS.... just wait a second. .Ooof!" She said that as she fell to the ground trying helplessly to cover up herself.  
  
Ryoga got out a blanket and put it gently above her shoulders before she could move "I hope this will be enough Ukyo"he said to her uncertainly..."she's Ranmas "he thought as he realized who he was looking at in the past few minutes...  
  
"Ryoga.....??!!..."Was all she managed (as the wind blew louder ryogas bandana flew away) his hair blew as though attempting to go after his trusty bandana...she looked at him "I never realized but he IS handsome every bit as handsome as Ranma"she thought  
  
"It must have been really important to you...im sorry..."she said sincerely  
  
"For what? The wind blew it off its only natural "he said  
  
"Maybe...but you see ...since I grew this garden things that are most important to people get lost ...this garden is cursed...as..as I am" she finished as she looked down to the ground "go on laugh" she thought  
  
Ryoga looked down at her he never realized this but ukyo was always alone.. so beautiful and yet so alone ...and THAT IDIOT RANMA DOESNT CARE HOW OTHER PEOPLE FEEL HE JUST GOES ON TO PLAY WITH THE HEARTS OF HIS FIANCES EVEN UKYO HIS CHILD HOOD FRIEND .........RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
"don't ever ever say that ukyo your not cursed your the cute fiancée..........your beaut...."ryoga was cut off by ukyos tearing eyes  
  
" Your just trying to cheer me up.... im just a stupid silly..."  
  
"Don't! Ukyo your a beautiful girl .............your still young ukyo im sure you'll find someone who will love you. Like you disserve...." he was surprised by ukyos sudden embrace her face buried into his shirt  
  
"Thank you...for being there for me" she said softly making his heart flip flop he blushed but put his arms around her as though protecting her ...she felt safe being there in his arms ...secure...safe...loved..Loved?? She wasn't sure about the last one but she felt so comfortable in his arms  
  
"Your welcome" he blushed  
  
IT FELT SO RIGHT FOR THEM TO BE.. TOGETHER  
  
Unknown to them that lots of people wished for them to realize that they were. MADE FOR EACH OTHER  
  
  
  
A sweet end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Liked it? I personally was proud of this one so any one who'll flame me will be ignored so don't tire yourselves into writing anything  
  
For those of you lovely people who would review please do  
  
  
  
I have loved RANMA1/2 for a loooooong time but this is my first attempt in writing a fanfiction dedicated to it ................Ryoga and Ukyo totally deserve each other they were meant for each other so please no complaints about the pairing ...I looooooooove to see them together and im sure you did too since you read it to the end all ryoga/ukyo fans out there know what im talking about  
  
My thoughts :I may have gone fast with this one, I didn't want it long and with lots of chapters all I wanted was to see those 2together in a short fic so to the people who may want me to write a sequel It wont happen unless I change my mind ..  
  
Question: did the ranma1/2 anime series really end? Please answer in the review page or email me at sakurapetals@gundamwing.org Ps: this was just another of my thoughts ukyo doesn't have a garden at least not with all the stuff I mentioned .your probably wondering why ukyo in a short nightdress and messy hair? Well.. Even I don't know it's just something that crossed my mind .weird? For me and who've read it I would say it may hold that but it also mixes a pretty thought of romance I wanted you to share with me..i always wanted ryoga to realize the beauty that ukyo holds but lets face it he is ...Well..he's..ryoga .need I say more I guess that's my answer for the first question anyway ..^-^  
  
Please review? Arigato.... shokran.... thanku...  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
